


Cars

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Tilly gets hit by the car; she wakes up in a hospital as Alice.Detective Rogers worries.Prompt from intothewickedwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Cars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intothewickedwood (zacobyz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacobyz/gifts).



> Hope this is what you meant. Enjoy.

Detective Rogers had tried to clear Tilly's name. But so far, there was no proof she hadn't killed that woman. He'd bought them some time. But he had to bring her in. He wasn't sure why it felt so wrong. Why he was dreading arresting a girl he didn't even really know. But something about it felt off. Like it was a cruel thing to do. He didn't even bloody know her, bur he knew she wasn't a killer.

He drove up to the troll statue. He'd been certain she'd be here. This was where she went to think. She'd told him that much. This was where they met for the chess matches. He should've just played chess with her when she'd asked. Clearly, she'd needed it, far more than he's thought she had. But he'd been so busy. Preoccupied. Obsessed with his work when maybe he should habe focused a bit more on her. It didn't seem like she had anyone that truly cared about her. But he was a detective in seattle. This wasn't the first street kid he'd met. And yet he felt guilty for leaving her alone. He wasn't sure why.

He got ready to drive away. And then he noticed Tilly's limp form. He got out of his patrol car as fast as he could.

"Tilly!" He could have prevented this. If he'd just played the bloody gamr with her. He had no idea why he felt sonresponsible for her. She was just weaver's not so confidential informant. But he felt a surge of protectivrness for jer. Even when his mind tried to call jer just anything. His heart said she was more. But how? He'dd known her a few weeks at best. And those hadn't been ubder the best circumstances. He hoped she'd respond. That whatever was wrong was easily fixable. But no matter what he did there wasn't a response. Something felt wrong about alerting the rest of the authoriaties of her whereabouts. But he wasn't a doctor, he had no choice. He got her to a hospital as fast as he could..he had sirens too. The ambulance would take longer to get there. And who knew how sever the damage was. He shook his head. He couldn't think like that. She'd be okay. She had to.

He waited in the room. Waited. And waited. And waited. Worrying himself even more with every passing moment. Being encouraged by Detective Weaver to eat something but never being encouraged to leave her side. They had no choice but to delay her arrest. Detective Rogers still didn't believe Tilly had that kind of evil I'm her. Sure she'd shot Weaver but that had been a mistake. A temporty lapse in sanity. Why did he defend her so strongly? Why did he care so much about what happened to this random street rat? Something told him that she was mlre than that. So so much mlre than that. But what? And why did he feel so strongly about that?

Tilly started to stir. She moved her wrist, quickly becoming visibly agitated by the cuff.

"Sorry about that, kind lf had to."

She shook her head. Where was she? What had happened? She'd been with robin. And rumplesrislmin..and then she didn't remember. Nlt in this half concious state as she woke up from whatever horrible injury she'd begotten herself the mlst recently.

"Tilly, take it easy. You took quite a hit."

Alice shook her head. Who the bloody hell was tilly? Wait was thst papa's voice? No! He shouldn't be here.

"Papa? You shouldn't be jere. I'll hurt you! You know this!" Papa? Rogers was confused. Hadn't Weaver said that Eloise's cult had taken Tilly's father from her? From the sounds of it, they'd been close. Something about him being the only one to truly understand her. t must have really hurt to lose him.

"I'm not your papa, it's detective rogers. How're you feeling Tilly?"

"Who's Tilly? How are you standing there?" Alice let herself hope for a moment. Maybe he was finally cured. After all those years. But she'd believed that before and it had been more than wrong.

"Guess that car hit you harder than I thought. I'm gonna go find a nurse, okay?"

He came back with her nurse after quickly explaining that she seemed confused.

"Do you know where you are?"

Alice shook her head. But that wasn't strange. She went everywhere she could. Never in the same place for long. It was easy to lose track sometimes.

"You're in a hospital in Seattle. Do you know who you ar?"

So this place was stranger than wonderland then

. Wjat kimd lf question was that? She was Alice Jones. Daughter of captain hook. Realm hopper. Thr girl from the tower when she was ha ing a particularly bad day. Affectionally Tower girl to her girlfriend of seven bllody years.

"Alice Jones. What kind of question is that? I know who I am. Papa, no. You'll hurt yourself," Alice addressed him as he took a step closer to her.

"Alice?" The nurse asked. "Are you sure."

"Yes I'm sure. Alice Jones. Daughter of killian jones."

"Who?"

"A lot of people call him captain hook," Alice elbaorated.

"Ok so tou're delusional," the nurse clarified.

"No. The exact opposite."

Detective Rogers sighed. He felt horrible. Je'd done this. Tilly's mind had already been in a pretty fragile place. But had it been cracked before it was now shattered. Beyond just the jissaw puzzle box she'd described. Well beyond that. Now she thought she was a fairytale character. the same as Jacinda's daughter. He'd give tilly credit for being far more specific in her beliefs. But they were wrong. She believed a dead man not only wasn't dead but was captain hook. Like enemy kf peter pan captain hook. And she thought he and detective rogers were the same.

Alice struggled a bit more with the handcuff that had her attached to the hospital bed.

"Papa, how could you?" Tilly addressed detective rogers.

"Sorry, lass I don't know what you're talking about." She rattled the handcuff again.

"Trapped again. Maybe those men were right..maybe that is where I belong." She was clesrly upset and Detective rogers felt some sort of surge of protectiveness for her.

"I'll get your name cleared, love. I'm trying. Really."

With that he left to do exactly that.

"Get this off of me," Alice had never been one to bite her tongue. She'd never had to.

"Can't do thst. You're on the hook for murder." The nurse didn't seem to notice her bad choice lf words.

"I didn't kill anyone..i would never hurt anyone," Alice told her. "Not on purpose."

The nurse shrugged. "Just following orders..sorry."

Alice waited for the nurse the checked tonsee kf she had a hairpin. She did. She was glad for Robin's skills..and for Henry being wrong about her teaching ability.

She slipped the cuff off. "That's better. Now how to get out of here? Wjwre is jere?" Alice sighed. She got up and walked out of the room. And somehow slipped out of the hospital.

And then she got dazed. She shook on her feet. What? She blinked. Something had changed. She looked around.

"Hey Tilly!" Henry greeted. She waved. She recgonkzed Henry. She apprapched him.

"What is thid place? It's so loud," alice told him.

"Seatlle. Busy city."

"Have youbseen arobin?"

"Like the birds?"

"Henry, that's not funny. Seriously have you seen her?"

"Who?"

"Robin. Your cousin. Great with an arrow. Love of my life."

"Did you hut your head wkth that fall?"

"No. Well maybe. Which fall exaxtly?"

"When you got hit by a car. Like three days ago. You were unconcious. Kept calling detective rogers papa."

"Where is he?" She wanted to avoid it.

"Police station, probably."

"Thanks."

"Are you okay Tilly?"

"Why's everyone keep bloody thst?"

"Because it's your name."

"My name's Alice!" she told him. "You know like Alice in wonderland." She hated it when people called her that but things were so upside down she needed some sort of better explanation.

"Yeah, ok. So the doctors let you out of the hopsital too soon?"

Alice shook her head. "No, I left. You know hlw infeel ablut bekng trwpped."

"I met yoh like a week ago."

"We've been friends for ten bloody years henry!"

"No. We haven't. Go back inside, Tilly..you're confused."

She shifted her weight from foot to foot again starting to lose her balance. She fell again. Luckily, close to a hospital. She woke back up a few hours later.

"Morning, Detective," Tilly greeted when she saw him.

"You've had quite a rough few days. You got hit by a car and then were unconcious for a while. Were super convinced I was your father for a bit there."

"You're rather young to be my father, and he died when i was a kid. In front of me." Rogers hadn't known that. He'd known she'd lost him to Eloise's cult but not that detail.

"There waa a security camera at the troll. You are free to go once the nurse clears you. And you can stay with me, if you want. It's not safe with a killer on the loose." Rogers wasn't sure why he kffered her a place to stay. But it felt right. Like it was what he should have done a lojg time ago.

It took a while before she was cleared given the symptoms sje'd displayed. But then he picked her up.

"Let's go home."

Eventually he'd know why he felt so protective of her, but until he did all that mattered was that he felt the need to protect her.


End file.
